


Never Boring

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [12]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent cashier is doing her job when she has a run-in with hyped up Rangers and a rather mature child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Boring

Jo was bored, it was after midnight and the number of customers had been shrinking steadily. Loud noise brought her to her feet and she grimaced slightly as six men headed to her register. Setting down the batteries she'd been sorting, she pulled her mouth into a smile and walked behind the register.

The six men were all loud, goofing off, and, or so Jo surmised, drunk. Hiding her distaste, (Older drunk men always hit on her) she said brightly, "Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm good," one of the men said as they dropped a variety of drinks and snacks on the belt. He had longish black hair and dark brown eyes. "And you?"

"I'm fluffy," Jo replied, reaching for the stuff, "Did you find everything all right?"

"As well as can be expected with this group," the man replied, "and did you say fluffy?"

"Yup," Jo replied with her best 'crazy' grin.

"Hey, Carlos!"

One of the others, coincidentally the loudest, stood just behind the man Jo had been talking to, Carlos. The loud man wore a Hilary Clinton Halloween mask. Carlos coughed and then said, "You are insane."

'Hilary' tilted his head, "I know you are but what am I?"

Jo felt her eyebrow rise in her best, 'are you kidding me?' look as Carlos said, "Stupid?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Inept?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Degenerate?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Jo shook her head slightly and got set on scanning things as Carlos listed a series of faults that his friend countered with the same inane question. As she finished, Jo looked up and found that the other four men were watching Carlos and 'Hilary' face off. One of the guys caught Jo's eyes for a moment and mouthed "sorry". He was talking on a cell phone and Jo caught the names 'Kira' and 'Dr. O'.

Jo's eyes went back to Carlos, who looked like he was getting angrier and she wondered if he would start a fight.

"Ya'll childish!" A high pitched child's voice announced. Jo glanced down the belt and saw that a mother and her two children were waiting for the men to clear out. One boy looked very young, three or four, and the other about eight or nine. The elder boy held a bag of fish tightly while the younger sucked his thumb. Their mother looked amused, as if she wanted to laugh at them, but didn't dare.

'Hilary' pulled off his mask and Carlos relaxed as the other three men began to chuckle. Jo bit her lip, thinking frantically, _I will not laugh, I will not laugh, I will not laugh._

"Dude, Kira, Dr O just got called childish by an eight year old," the kid on the cell phone announced, causing the others to laugh harder.

 _I will NOT laugh; I will NOT laugh_ Jo thought desperately as the little boy drew himself up. With an air of indignation, he pronounced, "I'm not eight, YET!"

Jo lost it, actually having to sit down on the bag carousel to avoid falling over. This was even better than the usual dog and pony show that drunken customers tended to cause.

Six young, and young at heart, Power Rangers left that Wal-Mart in a great mood, leaving behind an amused young woman with a story to share; a story whose victims would never be fully identified. _After all,_ Jo thought _, why on Earth would a Space Ranger shop at Wal-Mart?_


End file.
